


Vast

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Constantinople, Drabble, Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: First journey to Miklagard.





	Vast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



Somehow, he made it through the long journey without dying.

The first time didn't go as planned. Tossed from his boat and nearly drowned, he felt waterlogged for days after. If he had been anyone else, the river would have taken him, giving no other chances.

But there it was: the Great City sprawling as wide and far as his eyes could reach.

The air thrummed with thousands of lives, noise and sights and scents assaulting his ears. 

Finally in the place he'd heard so much of, he froze, still as a deer.

Never before had he felt so small.


End file.
